¿Por que?
by Candy-san
Summary: "-¿Por que?...Por que por mas que lo ago no desaparece-" Nuero piensa que todos lo sabores se pierden entre mas los pruebes, pero el se equiboca


_**Bueno mi primer fic. De este anime (que se me hace muy complicado escribir su nombre por cierto D;) como sea comencemos ATENCION: LEMMON:3 sino te gustan estas situaciones por favor dale hacia atrás en tu ordenador o simplemente saltéate esa parte y sino pues LEAN!**_

_**NI LA HISTORIA DE ESTE ANIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN solo los uso para complacer a mi alocada cabecita (e imaginación) **_

Estaba nerviosa no savia como podía haber pasado, y todo por culpa del estúpido de Godai, repasemos lo sucedido de los hechos:

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y Yako estaba –como siempre- siendo torturada por Neuro, la tortura consistía en ella colgada de cuerdas, si cuerdas, pero no cualquiera, oh no, estaba todo perfectamente pensado, el chiste era que si Yako se movía, se quejaba o respiraba demasiado fuerte, le caería encima un martillo gigante, al más estilo caricaturesco, y que no quería saber (Mas bien no le convenía) de dónde lo había sacado Neuro, que la miraba con esos extraños ojos que hace desde frente (para ver su cara de concentración y dolor al mismo tiempo).

Pero el maldito de Godai… Estaba cargando unos cuantos papeles (que cubrían su vista) de investigación con las dos manos, uno de ellos al caer, hiso que el sirviente numero dos resbalara y si –como todos lo imaginamos- empujo a la pobre de Yako asía enfrente.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, solo se podían ver papeles volar, pero cuando los papeles se disiparon, la escena se dio por descubierta, Godai estampado en una de las paredes con el martillo marca "acme"* encima de él y Neuro y Yako pues….

-¡Pero que mierda!- Dijo Godai quitándose de encima el martillo -¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tubo que pasa…- Godai se quedó quieto y con la boca abierta, al igual que Akane estaba más que sorprendido.

-¡Se están…Están be…be…-Dijo Godai señalando con un dedo la situación y tan sorprendiendo que ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra.

-"besándose"- escribió Akane en la computadora.

Yako se separó de Neuro violentamente agachándose. Y bueno ese es el resumen hasta ahorita

En el presente vemos una Yako arrodillada a los pies del come misterios pidiendo disculpas, rogando por su vida y por supuesto, como dijimos al principio, nerviosa a mas no poder.

-Ne-Neuro…Perdón ¡Perdón!...No me mates- Rogaba Yako con las dos manos pegadas una a la otra, como si estuviera rezando, con la cabeza agachada y arrodillada.

-Hmpn- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Neuro, esto hiso que Yako se sobresaltara y agacho más la cabeza y cerrara los ojos, pero al darse cuenta que Neuro se alejaba los abrió y se levantó.

-¡Akane!- Dijo Neuro, Akane le respondió saludando como un soldado. –Definición de "beso" ¡Ahora!- Akane solo asintió y tecleo unas cuantas veces y volteo el monitor.

-"Beso: Acción de amor o atracción, se provoca cuando los labios de dos personas se juntan, o cuando los labios de otra persona tienen contacto con cualquier parte de otro cuerpo; ya sean mejillas, frente, nariz, o cualquier parte del cuerpo, en el idioma científico es conocido como "ósculo"- Leyó Neuro. Después de la larga definición, se comenzaron a escuchar carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pe-Pero que pendejadas JAJAJAJAJA El-El muy idiota no sabe que es un beso JAJAJAJA- Dijo entrecortadamente Godai por la risa. Neuro ante esto, lo tomo de la cabeza y le mostro una cara aterradora con una gran sonrisa, maliciosa por supuesto, y lo lanzo hacia afuera de la oficina, quebrando el gran ventanal de atrás.

-¡Go- Godai-san!- Grito Yako acercándose al vidrio quebrado, dejando ver a un Godai golpeado, pero con vida (ya que había caído sobre su auto).

Volteo a ver a Neuro una vez más, tenía su mano sobre la barbilla mirando el monitor -Acción de amor eh- Dijo pensativo -Akane, definición de amor, ya- Akane asintió y repitió las acciones pasadas.

-"Amor: Sentimiento, provocado por una atracción química entre dos sujetos, esto en el ámbito químico, en el sentimental es la acción de querer a alguien cerca, muchas cosas no se pueden explicar de este sentimiento ya que depende mucho del sujeto, según la química este sentimiento dura alrededor de 4 años en los adultos"- Leyó nuevamente Neuro, después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad (según Yako) Neuro se había sentado en el escritorio como siempre y ella se había puesto a ordenar los papeles que Godai había tirado. Suspiro ¿Qué diablos había pasado en la tarde? ¿Por qué le daba tan poca importancia? Eran algunas preguntas que Yako se hacía ante el beso- El primero que deba de hecho-Ordeno algunos papeles y salió de la oficina.

Pasó una semana y todo transcurrió con normalidad, después de haber resuelto unos cuantos misterios y con un Neuro sin tanta hambre, regresaron al despacho ya un poco tarde.

-Me voy idiotas, es sábado después de todo- Dijo Godai recogiendo sus cosas, y salió sin más ni más. Akane estaba – de nuevo- Dormida así que Yako la dejo descansar, ordeno uno que otro papel de las investigaciones de ese día, mientras que Neuro fue y se sentó en su escritorio, ambos en silencio, la verdad es que era muy extraño, desde "aquel día" como le gustaba decirle Yako, las torturas del demonio habían disminuido bastante hasta al punto de que no hubiera ninguna hace un par de días, Yako daba gracias por eso, pero savia que algo malo estaba pasando, o por lo menos que algo le iba a pasar a ella.

Termino los papeles, tomo sus cosas y se encamino hasta la puerta.

-Ne- Neuro- Hablo nerviosamente la chica

-Mmmh- Respondió Neuro

-Ya me voy, nos vemos- Dijo Yako intentando irse, pero Neuro se movió rápido y cerró la puerta con su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo la "detective de instituto", Neuro solo la miro serio.

-Si no quieres nada enton….-Fue interrumpida, Neuro había juntado sus labios en un segundo beso, Yako se sobre salto abrió los ojos lo más que pudo viendo a Neuro con los ojos cerrados y tomándola de los brazos fuertemente.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…? Oh ya no importa- pensó Yako antes de corresponder el beso, es cierto, hace mucho que deseaba al demonio, lo amaba desde hace bastante, pero siempre se controlaba, siempre se controlaba para no sonrojarse cuando él se le acercaba o cuando la tocaba, pero ya no importaba.

Escurrió sus brazos por su pecho, y Neuro paso los suyos por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, Yako jamás pensó que Neuro besara…..Bueno tan humanamente, era un poco frio sí, pero con los segundos se fue haciendo más cálido.

Se separaron gracias a la falta de aire de Yako –Ne- Neuro yo- Pero él no la dejo hablar, la beso otra vez, así sucedió un par de veces hasta que Neuro la dejo en paz.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque?- Dijo Neuro tomándose la barbilla con una mano y la otra en la cintura.

-Porque ¿Qué? - No recibió respuesta – ¿Neuro?- Dijo Yako acercándose al demonio

-Vete a casa- Dijo el con tono serio

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella con cara de duda

-Que te vayas a casa, te llamare si hay un misterio- Dijo el con tono más serio, la tensión subió súbitamente, así que Yako hiso caso.

-Está bien, nos vemos Neuro- Dijo ella con la cabeza llena de dudas, pero feliz al mismo tiempo ¿Sera que el demonio tenia corazón después de todo? ¿O era solo una broma más? Ella esperaba que fuera la primera.

Después de esos sucesos pasaron un par de días, esta vez sí se habían quedado "completamente solos" ya que Akane estaba en el celular de Yako y este estaba en su mochila, y Neuro volvió a aprovechar la situación.

-¿¡Porque? Porque más que lo hago, no desaparece- Dice Neuro frustrado (al parecer por primera vez)

-¿No desaparece?- Dijo Yako con confusión

-El sabor- Dijo el no muy calmado

- ¿Sabor?- Dijo ella aún más confundida

-El sabor de tus labios, ¿Qué tu pequeño cerebro no lo puede asimilar?-

-¿¡Co-Como?- Dijo Yako avergonzada

-Como lo escuchaste, por más que te beso el sabor ese no desaparece, y se supone que yo no percibo el sabor de casi nada humano- Dijo él un poco más tranquilo, Yako se desilusiono, ella esperaba…Pues algo más. Estaba muy enojada, furiosa…. Intento controlarse.

-Dime Neuro- El, la volteo a ver con ese brillo característico en los ojos – ¿Solo me besas por el sabor de mis labios?- Dijo ella con cierta timidez.

-¿Porque más lo haría sirviente numero uno?- Dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-No- No lose…Por alguna de las def….- El demonio comenzó a reírse

-Jajaja. Crees que lo haría por algo tan idiota, ya te lo eh dicho yo no comprendo los sentimientos humanos-

-Lo savia- Una lagrima se derramo por su ojo derecho- No sé porque…Olvídalo-

Neuro la volteo a ver curioso ante sus reacciones -Pero de ahora en delante…No te dejare hacerlo…. Jamás- Dijo ella con la cabeza agachada

-MMH bien lo único que importa es el sabor- Fue lo que recibió del demonio

-Entonces… Si solo te importa eso ¡Ve y besa a la que te topes enfrente si es lo único que te importa!- Dijo Yako gritando en esto último.

-¿¡Crees que no estaba planeando en hacerlo?- Dijo Neuro alzando la voz

-¡Bien ya no seré tu sujeto de pruebas!- cerro la puerta de un portazo y cuando estuvo afuera salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando sus lágrimas correr.

Llego a su departamento llorando, estaba completamente sola así que pudo desquitarse como quiso, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Regresando con Neuro…

Estaba solo, y muy molesto nunca se había sentido a si era como si miles de agujas atravesaran su estómago y la sensación de expandía por todo su cuerpo, decidió a hacer lo que le dijo Yako, "probar" más labios a ver si todos tenían el mismo sabor y efecto en él.

Eran las 9 P.M y ya estaba en las calles "probando" mujeres, y todo era igual…Las besaba pero él no sentía nada, ni le sabían a nada era como algo vacío que solo estaba ahí. Las reacciones de las mujeres eran variadas, unas lo invitaban a "acostarse" con el cosa que él no comprendió del todo, otras lo cachetearon, y muchas otras solo salían corriendo.

Por pura casualidad (según él) Llego al complejo de departamentos de Yako… Se sentía raro… Demasiado al respecto, sonrió maliciosamente antes de comenzar a escalar la pared.

Llego hasta su ventana, la vio completamente dormida aun con su uniforme de la escuela, se metió a su cuarto con uno de sus tantos poderes demoniacos, la vio acostada en su cama, un humano hubiera dicho que se veía sensual, la falda tan arriba que casi mostraba las bragas, estaba sin el chaleco de la escuela y con los dos botones de la blusa desabrochados dejándole un escote, si para un humano hubiera sido sensual, pero Neuro no savia como describir la situación.

Se acercó a su rostro, tenía rastros de haber llorado aun tenia lágrimas en el borde de los ojos, su rostro era calmado con su boca semi abierta, se acercó a sus labios, se relamió los suyos, olio su cuello con delicadeza, al parecer sus labios no eran lo único que podrían saber bien sino que su piel también, estaba tan concentrado en ver su cuerpo y su piel que no se dio cuenta de que estaba despertando hasta que..

-¡Neuro! ¿Qué-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto ella mientras lo empujaba hacia delante, el demonio no le contesto nada

-¡Contéstame!- Dijo ella gritando

-No quiero- Dijo el con toda la seguridad del mundo – Un maestro nunca debe de contestar una pregunta de su sirviente- Dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

-Te dije que no lo puedes hacer más- Dijo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos

-Aquí mando yo- Dijo Neuro susurrándole roncamente al oído –Además dijiste que no más en los labios- Dijo antes de comenzar a besarle la mejilla y bajar por su cuello.

La chica gimió, muy en el fondo lo deseaba, pero por fuera luchaba contra el demonio

-Neuro….. Neuro no… De- Detente- Dijo la chica entre gemidos.

-Un sirviente nunca le replica nada a su amo, te castigare- Dijo con voz ronca y quien sabe cómo ya había encadenado a Yako a la pared.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era su primera vez haciendo esto y sintiéndose así tan…. Caliente. Bueno hay que admitirlo si sabía lo que le iba a hacer a Yako, ya que había visto a varias súcubos* haciendo sus "escenitas" enfrente de todos con los demonios, pero el –Aunque le diera vergüenza decirlo- Era su primera vez haciéndolo, ya que estaba tan concentrado comiendo misterios, que nunca le prestó atención a "ese" tipo de cosas. Pero ahora no se podía detener, y con una humana que era la más extraño de todo.

Acaricio sus piernas semi desnudas mientras le besaba el cuello, las ropas de ella comenzaron a estorbar, desbotono la camisa, dejando ver un sostén blanco sencillo, vio los pechos un par de segundos, Yako se tensó, comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pechos, rompió el sostén, ya que era muy difícil de abrir por las buenas –era un misterio que se comería después-

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Neuro besaba con desesperación uno de los pechos de la chica mientras que le hacía caricias por la espalda, provocando que la chica se arqueara y gimiera más de lo que ella desearía.

-Neuro- Gimió su nombre, savia que eso era buena señal, prosiguió, le quito la falda también a las malas dejándola solo con las bragas, acaricio su intimidad por encima de la tela.

-Neuro- la volteo a ver- Bésame- dijo ella con decisión mandando todo al carajo, el demonio sonrió de lado y cumplió su deseo, la beso apasionadamente.

Se tormo más exigente con el tiempo, Neuro mordió los labios de Yako con desesperación.

-Abre tu boca- Le ordeno el, ella obedeció, la volvió a besar pero esta vez pasando su lengua por su boca, ella se espantó recordó que la saliva de Neuro podía quemarla.

-No te preocupes… No te quemara- Dijo el sabiendo el porqué de su sorpresa, y volvió a besarla.

Como por arte de magia las cadenas desaparecieron y Yako aprovecho para poner sus manos detrás de cuello de Neuro, los besos se volvían cada vez más exigentes, Yako se decidió y comenzó a desabotonar el saco de Neuro.

Se sintió algo extraño, pero dejo que la detective tuviera su momento de grandeza, Yako le quito el chaleco y se dirigió nerviosamente al pantalón, sus manos le temblaban pero al final lo hiso sintiendo la erección de Neuro, el gruño de placer.

-Yako- Dijo con voz ronca, ella sonrió para sus adentros savia que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Regreso a besarle el pecho a Neuro y cabe decir que a Neuro le encantaba; Sentir las manos temblorosas pero dulces de Yako. Yako disfruto de la situación acaricio el fuerte pecho del demonio, el de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro quejido de placer.

Neuro no lo soporto más, beso bruscamente a Yako y la tumbo a la cama con agresividad, metió su dedo medio en la intimidad de Yako, esta gimió y se arqueo con agresividad.

Yako comenzó a mover sus caderas con desesperación contra en dedo de Neuro este coloco otro dentro, mientras más gemía Yako mas grande sentía su erección, era la primera vez que lo sentía, y era fantástico, el grado de comparar la sensación con un buen misterio.

Dejo de controlarse y su "instinto" salió, abrió las piernas de Yako y coloco su miembro ahí….. Se sintió inseguro, por primera vez.

-Yako- Dijo aun con deseos de no controlarse más –¿Estas…Segura de esto?-

-Sí, lo estoy- Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, él sonrió y la beso, con… Bueno con algo que se podía decir ternura, y con una estocada definitiva despojo a la chica (y a él) de su virginidad.

Ella gimoteo u n poco de dolor, abrazando fuertemente a Neuro.

-Yako… ¿Estas bien?- Dijo el con cierto toque de preocupación

-S- Si, tranquilo es solo un poco de dolor-

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?-

-No, es solo que es mi primera vez- Dijo ella con un gran sonrojo

-También la mía- Yako se sorprendió y se alegró mucho en ser la primera

-Puedes seguir- Dijo ella con tranquilidad, las estocadas comenzaron, ella sentía dolor pero era mayor el placer y movió junto con el sus caderas.

-Neuro…Mas- Pidió Yako con desesperación, el obedeció, la embestidas eran cada vez más y más fuertes.

Se disfrutaron el uno al otro más de lo que una pareja normal lo haría.

La embestida final se acercaba así que Neuro aumento el ritmo, ambos gimieron sus nombres desesperadamente, y Neuro dio la embestida final y se derramo dentro de ella. El callo sobre ella cuidando de no dejarle caer todo su peso (como si ella no estuviera acostumbrada) Se retiró con cuidado y se colocó alado de ella en la cama.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Yako…- Dijo Neuro, la chica lo volteo a ver –Te….(tomo un poco de aire) te…- Se detuvo otra vez.

-Lo se…. Lo se y yo también a ti- Bostezo y lo beso con ternura antes de quedarse dormida en su pecho

-Te amo- dijo el antes de besarle la frente y quedarse dormido alado de ella.

**Bueno aqui termina este fic…Muy romántico xD hace mucho que no escribía nada jej bueno espero que les haya gustado déjenme un review por eso y si no también para que me digan que es lo que tengo que corregir xD**

**Acme: referencia a los Looney Tunes**

**Súcubos: "Demonias" por asi decirlo que se acuestan con los hombres almacenan su semen para embarazar a otras mujeres convirtiéndose en hombres… **

**Y lo del ósculo es cierto jajaja aunque no lo crean (que nombre tan feo verdad) bueno nos leemos bye bye**

**Candy **


End file.
